Marshall's tale
The father who could also talk looked at his dear wife. "My Dear, keep hope. I believe you can make a new pup that can speak so we can be free. Your a beautiful and kind woman you can find something out. We can touch God's holy ground. I have survived years of life being treated like trash, abused, I'm sitting here as a sick dog but these have been good years because I was with you, dear, you. It's been an adventure, a great life, actaully an awful life. But their is no other way I would like it as long as I'm with you." He collapsed and began to cough. "Live me breath me. I'm suffering. My dreams are to die by your side. I love you greatly. Touch the holy ground without me." He said. "What about the puppies?" Asked the mother, "You can't leave, I need you. I love you." "I've had a great life." Said the father, "I've spent it with you. Your all I need. My stomach is flipped and this place is cramped. And I will go to Heaven and I want you here to stay by my side. Don't leave me." "I will die with you if I need to." said mother. "Have your puppies and love them." Said father. "Forget me now end my suffering. Three steps. 1. Scratch me 2. Lick me 3. Let me die." The woman put her claw up and scratched him on his bloated tummy causing bloodshed. She then licked him on the face. "Pass if you have to." The mother said, "It will end your pain and I respect that. I will cry, I will want to die with you but I want to see you healthy and this will be healthy for you." His eyes shut. "Your asleep." She said, "and you will stay asleep. I'm not gonna cry, He would want to see me happy." She begins to tear up. "I can't take it! Wake up, Micheal, Wake up! Stay with me! Micheal!!" She was devastated to see a good dog pass for no reason at all. Her babies were ready to come out the next day. She was disappointed to only see one. "Mama." Said the dog, "Let's get fired up!" "Why, your a talker little one." She said, "I'll name you Marshall." Marshall nodded his head. The puppy mill guy owner came over to see the mother. "So your man is dead." Said the guy. "Yes sir." Said the mother. "I have a new pup and he talks. Talk Marshall." "Let's get fired up!" The pup said. He fell down. Then he sneezed. "What type of uncoordinated creature is that?" The man asked. The pup slipped and fell again while trying to get up. "It's my dear little Marshall." She responded "If you still have that mutt when I come back you will be shot like the Bichon family was. Understand?" The owner said. The mother growled. The guy just walked away and headed over to the cockapoo family. The man looked at the cockapoo pup who was an only pup, too. She looked at the cockapoo pup did a backflip amazing the the man. He grabbed the the cockapoo pup and looked at the Standard poodle mother and shot her with his hefty gun and shot her. The cocker spaniel leaked some pee in fear. "Please!" The cocker spaniel yelped, "Shoot Me but don't hurt Skye." The man shot the spaniel. Skye back flipped out of the man's grip and jumped onto the Dalmatian cage. She jimmied the lock open. Marshall jumped out as the mother followed. The man saw that they escaped and grabbed the mother allowing Marshall to escape without him knowing he left his mother. Skye ran after him. A sound of a shotgun caught Marshall's attention. "MOM!!!"He yelled. Skye went up to Marshall. "Your mother can no longer be with you." Said Skye. Marshall looked back. "No looking back, Marshall, it's over. I'm Skye. You want to find a perfect forever home with me." "I'm fired up!" He yelled. He began to run but tripped. Skye just gracefully ran. Marshall still felt incapable but he walked at a normal pace. Skye turned around and smiled deciding to let Marshall catch up. Marshall and Skye had found a river full of fresh water. Marshall lapped some down accidentlyly falling in. A Lab pup saw Marshall drowning and swam after him. Skye began to panic as the Lab puppy successfully brought Marshall back to shore. "Be careful, you spotted goof! Who gave you permission to get into my lake?" "I dont know but your amazing. You saved my life. What is your name?" Said Marshall. "Thanks." The pup responded, "Im Zuma. I have a dweam of being a water wescue pup." Zuma had his whole life figured out when Marshall and Skye didn't even know what they were even doing with it. Marshall looked down at the ground wondering what a little pup like him was capable of doing. Zuma noticed Marshall's body language and felt concerned, "Dude, what is up with you? Why you fwowning, dude?" "Nothing, just a little down on the kibble," Marshall responded. He looked down and plopped himself on the ground beginning to cry. "Wow dude," Said Zuma, "you weally are despewate, awen't you?" "NoT Helping Coco." Said Marshall. Zuma tried to act serious but it was obvious he felt sorry for Marshall, "Again Lifegaurd doesn't contains the word sympathy." Zuma pulled Marshall up by his tail and encouraged him to continue so Marshall got up. Marshall yelped as Zuma slapped him. "Get over it!!" A bump was heard and two angered pups came out of a bush. A gray Husky mix and a German Shepherd that looked a whole lot like a doberman came out of the bushes. They were a slight bit younger than Marshall, Skye and Zuma but only by a few dog years near 2 dog years younger. "Leave me alone." Said the Husky mix, "You ain't the boss of me!!" The other dog growled. "Stupid..." he sighed. "What did you just call me?" Asked The husky mix. Zuma broke the two pups up. "Hey!" he yelled, "Why are you two Fighting?" "Rocky is stupid!!" yelled the German Shepherd. "No Chase is!!" Yelled Rocky, "Chase will not let me build a bridge for Didi!!" "Who's Didi?" Asked Skye. "He is my pet crawdad." said Rocky, "Come out Didi!" said Rocky. Didi came up to the pups. "This is Didi." Chase muttered under his breath, "Im gonna kill Didi." Skye looked at the pup, "That isntt nice, sir." "I want to help though." Chase said. Skye smiled, "How would you two like to come with us?" "We would love to." They both said. "I have a chance of being a police pup!" Chase ran in circles around them while Rocky rolled his eyes. "What's your dream, little puppy?" Asked Marshall with his eyes on Rocky. "I dontt have a dream." Marshall smiled, "Your not alone. I also am unaware of what to do with my life. It just seems everyone has thier life figured out when I dontt even know what to do with it." Rocky looked up and Marshall, "God will find a way for both of us." "I hope." Replied Marshall. "Category:PartsCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:Fanon CharactersCategory:Sad Category:Stories by MaltaxBosco13 The mixed breed smiled. Chase bit Rocky's tail. Zuma muttered under his breath, "Well Little Dude, you can dominate us." "I'd be delighted." said ChaseCategory:Stories by BoscoxMalta